


Snickers

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - Snickers, Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here," Harry thrusted something against his chest, "Eat a snickers. You turn straight when you're hungry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickers

Louis fumbled to get his keys from his pockets, small, dainty hands beginning to run under his tank top. He let out a gasp as he shoved the key in, thrusting the door open.

The two of them stumbled in, hands and mouths desperate to discover one another. He dropped all of his belongings, smirking to himself as Eleanor fell to her knees, mouthing at him through his pants.

He hissed as she squeezed him, a small giggle pouring from her lips. He reached down, unbuckling his pants to give her better access. She glanced up at him through her lashes, her wide doe eyes starring up at him mischeviously.

They both tensed up as she began pulling the waist band down, the sound of a window shattering sending them scrambling to the kitchen. Louis carefully peered around the corner, his eyebrows raising at the sight of a certain curly haired boy crawling in.

Harry huffed as he crawled through, his legs swinging over the counter. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Louis still wearing his clothes.

"Louis," Eleanor whined, snaking her arms around said boys' waist, her fingers nearing his waistband.

"Hands off," Harry jumped off the counter to slap at her wrists, smirking as she jerked back.

Louis frowned, confusion settling over him. He eyed Harry as his smirk turned into a wide, dimpled grin.

"Louis," Harry perked up, shyly pulling something out of his coat pocket, "I uh, I got you something."

"Haz, you kinda interrupted something," Louis rolled his eyes.

"Here," Harry thrusted something against his chest, "Eat a snickers. You turn straight when you're hungry."

Louis carefully unwrapped the bar despite Eleanor's protest, taking a carefully measured bite. He swallowed, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. 

Harry let out a victorious cry, flinging himself into the arms of his awaiting boyfriend. Louis let out a grunt as he stumbled back under the weight of his much taller lover.

"Harry," Louis laughed, his fingers digging into the boys' side. "What's gotten into you, hm?"

"Ahem," came an annoyed voice.

Both boys averted each other's gazes to the sight of a disgruntled Eleanor standing in the doorway.

"Call me when you grow tired of.. him," She wrinkled up her nose in distaste.

"Eleanor!" Louis could feel the sharp intake of breath from Harry, "Slag off, will ya? I don't appreciate you talking about my boy that way, ya hear?"

"Whatever," she muttered, slamming the door on her way out.

Harry let out a giggle, cutting it off as Louis sent him a disapproving look.

"Oops," Harry buried his head in the crook of Louis' neck.

"It's alright, I suppose," Louis let out a small chuckle, sending the younger boy into a fit of laughter.

"Try.. a lot?" Harry pressed a kiss against his boyfriend jaw, nipping it playfully, "Hm. You've got some scruff."

"Sorry?" Louis let a quiet moan, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, "I'll shave it off."

"I'm not sure about that," Harry pulled back to eye the impressive hickey that now occupied the older boys neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.." Harry stepped back, a playful glint in his green orbs, "You look dashing."

"Oh?" Louis quirked a brow, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head quickly, trailing off to add, "..for an old man."

With that being said, Harry took for the stairs, his long legs giving him a slight advantage. Louis darted after him, his lips stretching into a wide grin at the sound of laughter pouring from Harry's lips.

Yeah, this is how things are meant to be.


End file.
